Losing
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: They were asked to gather at Rakuzan with their team mates by the fearsome captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro. The look of his eyes were mysterious, and it seems that Akashi is keeping a big secret. One that would leave a big impact for them all. "Play with me, for the last time."-Akashi. Inspired by: w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v n W x A k2 78Ps
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**Subject': No refusing. You shall obey me.**

_Come to Rakuzan today. _

_With your team mates and coach as well. Bring some clothes for the team, make sure that it's the same._

_Do not be late, at 1 o'clock sharp._

* * *

Seirin basketball team looked at the text message before them with their eyes narrowing. Incredulously, their captain snatched away the cellphone from its owner, Kuroko Tetsuya and read it again. His irritation build up, "Kuroko, what the hell is this?" He snapped.

Kuroko answered bluntly, not blinking an eye. "A text message from Akashi-kun."

Hyuuga groaned, "I mean, why is he ordering us and so suddenly too! Doesn't he understand that we have business?!"

"Oh, about that. When we're in middle school, Akashi-kun always does that. Almost everyday, without even questioning us, the Generation of Miracles."

Izuki sighed, "And here I wondered why you obey him so much."

A redhead tiger breathed out, eyebrows twitching. "More importantly..." Kagami growled. "Why are they here?!" He pointed irritatedly at the rival teams behind him, following closely. "Shutoku, Kaijo, Touo, and Yosen. THE TEAMS THAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES ENTERED ARE HERE!"

Midorima pushed his glasses upwards, shook his head at the idiotic behavior of Kagami's. "We were also called by Akashi." He explained. "It seems that I'm not that lucky judging the fact that I have to ride the same train as you."

"Midorimacchi, don't be that rude!" Kise whined. "Akashicchi ordered us to go to Rakuzan, and it's far too. It must be important right? To bring our team mates as well."

Kasamatsu twitched, "If that former captain of yours business is not important, I'll hit you!"

"Why me?!" Kise pouted.

Himuro, being the calm one sighed and said. "Come on, let's board the train. And Atsushi, enough snacks for now."

The purple haired giant pursed his lips, but did as he was told. "Alright, Muro-chin.."

Wakamatsu rolled his eyes, "He's way better than that damn asshole!"

"I'm here 'ya know." Aomine said. "Ah, Satsuki. Throw away that bento, would you?"

"How mean! I made it with pure intentions and love too! It should've been tasty enough!" Momoi said. "Tetsu-kun, you agree, right?"

Kuroko looked away, "Um, of course." He dead panned. "It looks good."

"You don't need to lie, Tetsu." Aomine yawned.

Takao grinned, "Shin-chan, it's quite fun right?"

Instead of Midorima, the coach of Yosen replied. "It's wasting our time. I do hope that the captain of Rakuzan High has good intentions."

* * *

Akashi Seijuro sat at the classroom, once again, playing shogi alone. (A/N: Forever alone~ #shot) The door opened and revealed Mibuchi Reo bringing a camera. "Sei-chan, here's the camera you wanted~"

Akashi smirked in response, "Good. Put that over there."

"Hey, Sei-chan. What's up with it? You said that you're inviting your former team mates with their team mates and we-the Rakuzan team were told by you that we should gather together. " Reo said amused.

Hayama blinked as he grinned, "Wow that's complicated. Yeah, Akashi! Why the sudden gathering?"

The captain of Rakuzan glanced at the sky, hetero eyes glinted with mischievousness.

His lips parted, and said. "Oh nothing really."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Reo huffed.

Akashi closed his eyes. Turning his head so he can look at them, he smirked. "You'll see later."

They sighed at his antics. But, the look of his face said so, that they would know later.

* * *

Kagami hurriedly ran from Kuroko at the street, face pale and white. Why? O, look at the creature that Kuroko hold there.

Yes, a dog. A species that Kagami truly feared and hated.

"Kagami-kun, it's cute." Kuroko said, his blue eyes said that he's having fun teasing the tiger. "Come on, hold it."

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME KUROKO!" Kagami 'shouted with panic.

Kasamatsu looked at the scene with disinterest, dumbfounded. "What..."

Imayoshi chuckled, "... When can we arrive there, I wonder?"

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai trembled. "I'm sorry for founding that dog!"

Kise sweat dropped, "It's a half past twelve already guys! Akashicchi won't be happy if we're late."

Murasakibara hummed, and nodded. "Ki-chin's right... "

"Last time... Akashi told us to run 50 laps around the field, shoot a three pointer 50 times, lay-ups 70 times... right?" Aomine shuddered. "And he said that he'll gouge out his eye if we denie him..."

Everyone froze after Aomine said that, together, they said in unison. "Let's hurry."

* * *

"Good, you all made it in time. " Akashi said, impressed. "I was expecting you would be late." Amused, he offered them to the class. "Let's go in. My team mates are already in. And drink a water or anything you brought on the way." He continued. "I'll explain, and to put it short. I want to make a memory. I have a camera already."

They blinked, "A photo?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes."

The Generation of Miracles except for Akashi glanced together, knowing well that the captain isn't one to do that kind of event. "Akashi, you're not sick, are you?" Midorima asked, hesitantly.

"What makes you think so, Shintaro?"

"Nothing.."

Aida coughed, "Um... then, Akashi-san. Is that all..?" She know that she shouldn't get to his nerves, even though she doesn't know him very well, from the story that the Generation of Miracles shared; Akashi Seijuro is a fearful person.

Akashi smiled-more like smirked, "Yes, that is all."

However, what they didn't know was that Akashi Seijuro was hiding many facts.

And he wasn't planning to tell them.

Only the King knows

And it's Akashi Seijuro himself**.**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where this idea came from. But there is an angst implied here, of course, in later chapters. Teh details about the photos will be in the next chapter. But seriously, this is far from good.**

**I hope you like it though ^^ Please do tell me what you think. I'm very sorry for errors, and don't own Kuroko no Basket!**

**P.S Check my story, Generation of Music please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**"Unexpectedly, I had fun today." -Akashi Seijuro**

* * *

Why did it end up being like this?

The classroom was filled with the teams of; Rakuzan, Yosen, Shutoku, Seirin, Touo, and Kaijo. All in their uniforms, not basketball uniforms or jerseys, but newly uniforms they planned just for Akashi. Just for him, and of course, their _life. _Akashi did ordered them to bring some matching clothes for their team.

The once plain shirts were decorated by their team's motto/anything the team wanted to write on their shirts.

Akashi sat on the corner, watching them from afar. They were still arguing a bit.

He held the camera in front of him, and looked at the recording he had done while they were writing their shirts.

* * *

_"I think we should write our names here!" Kise suggested, holding a marker. _

_Kasamatsu agreed, "Sure. Here, I'll write it."_

**_Yukio_**

**_Yoshitaka_**

**_Mitsuhiro_**

**_Koji_**

**_Shinya_**

**_Genta_**

**_Ryota_**

_"Why am I the last?!" Kise protested, pointing his finger at himself. He continued on rambling, "I'm the ace, you know!"_

_"AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE COCKY BECAUSE OF THAT, FRESHMAN!" Hyuuga suddenly joined in with their conversation. "HAVE SOME RESPECT TO YOUR UPPERCLASSMEN!"_

_Kasamatsu and Hyuuga's gaze met together, and they nodded in understanding._

_"A bonding with a single glance" Kuroko commented. _

_Shutoku's team was normal. Only that Midorima kept persisting that the marker's color should be green. "Because Oha-Asa said that it's my lucky color for today."_

_"This is your selfish act, again?" Otsubo sighed._

_Miyaji twitched, forcing a smile. "Kimura, lend me a pineapple."_

_Momoi was doing well. Preparing the clothes of course, with Sakurai's help._

_Wakamatsu was shouting about the design for the shirts while Aomine and Imayoshi were talking with each other, which was rare. And they laughed!_

_What happened to them? It seems like they're talking about Akashi and the others, fortunately that Akashi didn't know about that._

_While Himuro was sweat dropping at the scene, he thought about the design with Murasakibara who was eating his snacks. Himuro said something, but Murasakibara just nodded and nodded. Yes, he wasn't listening at all._

_Fukui and Okamura were arguing, seeing that they're currently bringing fist to each other. Or rather, Fukui hitting Okamura with the shirt as Okamura blocked it with his hands. Wei Liu was watching them._

_Reo and Kotaro posed out a peace sign when Nebuya was taking a video of them. Shirogane, their coach and Akashi were watching with a smile._

* * *

There it was, the video. Akashi chuckled, "Oi Akashi! We're starting." Aomine called over, already in uniform.

Akashi replied, "Why, Daiki, you seem enthusiastic about this"

"Shut up! I just want this to be over as fast as possible!" He denied. Growling, he gritted his teeth. "Come on. Tetsu's already on it."

"Whatever you say, Daiki."

* * *

"Then, Kagami-kun, please move so we can get on it." Kuroko instructed. He kneed Kagami on his ankle, "Move over."

"That hurt, damn it!" Kagami shouted out of pain. "Okay, okay I'll move!"

Kuroko nodded then pulled out a board, "Go!" It said. Five peace signs were suddenly in front of the camera; tanned, tapped, and three light brown hands. The Generation of Miracles; Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Akashi's hand.

And then Aida took the photo.

* * *

First, it was Yosen's turn. Murasakibara wrote some kanji's, probably his own name. His school's shirt was written with the name of the players and his school's name. He smiled at the camera and hold out a peace sign.

Next, it was Wei Lu and Okamura. Writing their names on the black board, they grinned.

Same as the others, Fukui wrote his name. He pointed at the black board when the camera clicked.

Himuro was the same, only he hold out his hand.

In the end, the black board was filled with the word "YOSEN" and little drawings they drew.

* * *

Kaijo's turn

Kise's whinings made Kaijo more irritated, especially their captain, Kasamatsu. How he wanted to smack the blond on the face hard. Kasamatsu twitched at the whining that came again, "Kasamatsu-senpai! Let me be the first!"

"What makes it so different, stupid?!" Kasamatsu shouted irritatedly. "It's the same!"

Kise retorted back, "But... It feels special!"

"Oh forget it. You're weird, you know?"

"That's cruel, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Like I give a damn! Okay, go on. Be first, what do I care? Ugh."

Kise grinned childishly. "Ahaha! Thanks, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kise,being the model he is, must be used to the camera. He did a simple pose, smile stretching to his cheeks and a peace sign, winking at the camera when the click voice sounded from it.

Kasamatsu was next. He posed a simple peace sign, the others followed with the same pose.

* * *

Rakuzan's turn

Hayama was first (Hayama: Guys! Let me be first! Ehe!), he made his hands like those metal musicians when the camera clicked. Being the energetic and fool he is, he grinned childishly when the photo was taken.

Next was Reo. He wrote some kanjis like Murasakibara did, and the school's name was written in yellow and red chalk. For the pose, he tilted his head to the right and made the same hand sign as Hayama.

Then it was Nebuya. Too bad his face was a bit cut off. Poor him.

Akashi's comment in being the last even though he's the captain?

While he was twitching, he said; "The best for the last."

Akashi smiled at the camera and crossed his arms to his chest.

* * *

Touo's turn

Imayoshi wrote the school name and a few kanjis on the black board. He put his left hand to his hip and smiled. He gave people the creeps when he smiled like that, scary.

Susa merely posed like Himuro did. Wakamatsu scowled at the camera, but posed nevertheless. He sure looked irritated.

"I-i'm sorry for taking a picture!" Sakurai apologized.

"Whatever, just hurry up and take yourself one!" Wakamatsu snapped.

With that, Sakurai shyly hold out a peace sign and smiled nervously.

"What? Momoi and Aomine? Why does he always gets the best!" Wakamatsu protested. "Ah, whatever!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Come on, Satsuki."

Momoi laughed, she had put her hair into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. "Yes, yes."

Momoi bowed a little, so that Aomine could be seen. Both of them grinned, making a victory sign.

It was rare to see Aomine smile like that.

* * *

Shutoku.

Otsubo, as the captain started first. He just stood there beside the black board, showing the school's name.

Then it was Miyaji and Kimura! The two people who dislike Midorima, with some respect. (A/N: They should be called the Pineapple duo, really! Do they love pineapple or something? Miyaji always says 'Kimura, lend me a pineapple' and Kimura owns a pineapple shop. And it would be hilarious if they love pineapples. Too bad I don't know, haha.)

Takao was next, he posed like a supermodel. His right hand hold out a peace sign while his left hand was on his hip, and he winked at the camera. Aw. (A/N: I will not lie that I love Takao.)

Lastly.. Midorima Shintaro. Midorima put his right hand at his hip, while looking away from the camera. Emitting a 'cool' aura even though he's a tsundere deep down, earning some teasing from Takao later.

(A/N; I love the Shutoku team. Sorry, I put way to much A/N in this part, gomen!)

* * *

Seirin.

Hyuuga gritted his teeth, like a commander he posed like that. "Can't believe I'm really doing this..." He mumbled.

Izuki wrote a pun, seriously. "STOP IT, IZUKI! I MEAN IT!" that was from the captain, Hyuuga. Izuki laughed as he hold out a peace sign.

Mitobe just stood there, silently.

Koganei grinned his chesire grin and peace-ed at the camera. Kiyoshi and Tsuchida did the same, excluding the grin.

Aida posed like Akashi did, while smirking smugly. She's the only female at the group who got her photo taken! Even the Yosen manager didn't get the chance to get her photo taken. Aida was least a bit proud at that, even though in the end, all of them would get their photo taken.

Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara posed together.

Kagami, like the others, also made a peace sign. Kuroko did as well, "I don't really like getting my photo taken but.. alright." Kuroko said that before the camera clicked.

* * *

"Teiko...team?" Kuroko blinked. "Akashi-kun, does that mean... the Generation of Miracles?"

Akashi nodded, "Yes, Tetsuya... I prepared the clothes. Change it."

Kise asked him, "Why so sudden, Akashicchi? Well, not sudden but... we're not at Teiko anymore, right?"

The red head blanched at him, "It does not matter. Now, I want to get the picture taken. That's an order."

_Akashi's really acting weird.._ The Generation of Miracles had the same thought. They glanced at each other and shrugged, they would ask their former captain about it later.

"Wait, Midorima. What are you bringing?" Aomine twitched at the big bear doll.

"It's my lucky item for today of course." Midorima stated simply. "Let's write it, the school's name and motto."

Kuroko bit his lips for a second, remembering that once he hated basketball. "Yes, let's write it." He never believed in Teiko's motto anymore.

**_100 matches, 100 victories._**

Suddenly, a hand ruffled Kuroko's hair. The tealnette looked up to see Aomine. "Sorry Tetsu. Forget about it for a while, Akashi would need our smiles in the photo.. GAH I can't believe I just said that." He growled.

Kuroko blinked, "It's really weird hearing Aomine-kun say that."

"Shut up!"

Inside, Kuroko smiled.

At that time, when the camera clicked, they looked like they were having fun like in the past. Before they entered second years.

* * *

It went bizarre.

Yosen's group picture, Kaijo's group picture, Seirin's group picture, Rakuzan's group picture, Touo's group picture, Shutoku's group picture. Yosen's was them bowing at the manager! It was funny.

After Akashi had said it's free now, Hayama suggested that they should do a photo of clutch shooters together, captains together, etc. Surprisingly, everyone agreed to it.

Kagami and Himuro photo-ed together, brotherly friendship regained.

They all started having fun, in other words, playing around when getting their photo taken.

"Now... the short ones! Furihata, Kuroko and Akashi!" Koganei chirped cheerfully. The atmosphere grew dark.

"I'm NOT short. Mind repeat that again?" Akashi said with a deadly aura. Koganei gulped with fear, shrieking.

Kuroko sighed, "Akashi-kun dislikes being called short, Koganei-senpai."

"Tell me that earlier!"

* * *

"Aomine-kun, put your hair tied to the back." Kuroko said.

"Ha? Why-" Momoi pinned his bangs with ribbons. Pink ones.

...

Laughter echoed in the room.

"OI!" Aomine shouted.

_click_

"TETSU. YOU DID NOT JUST PHOTO THAT!"

Blank face from the phantom player. "It's funny."

"DAMN IT,TETSU!"

"Blackmail material, checked."

"TETSU!"

* * *

"Finally it's over" Kagami tiredly huffed. "Can we go home now?"

Akashi nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation. Unexpectedly, I had fun today." He stared at the sky. Kuroko, at that second, saw.. longings in his hetero eyes. "You may go home."

"Wait for a moment, Akashi-kun." Kuroko halted the red head. "I have a question. I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering about the same thing."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "And what is it, Tetsuya?"

"Why did you suddenly gather us?"

".."

"This isn't like you, Akashi-kun. Taking a photo suddenly.. gathering us.. And I was sure, that in your eyes, I saw.. longings." Kuroko explained. "Did something happened, Akashi-kun?"

Everyone was silent. Waiting for his answer.

Especially the Generation of Miracles.

A chuckle followed. "Tetsuya, you really are sharp." Akashi said. "I guess it's time for me to say it. I was planning to say it to you some other time but... it works."

Akashi looked at them, expectant. "Play with me, for the last time."

* * *

**A/N: I finished this! Yay~ My exams are over so I hurriedly wrote this. Thank you for reading it~!**

**I know this chapter is boring and all, but next chapter! It would reveal Akashi's secret! ... I hope orz**

**Please tell me what you think about this, and check my other stories as well, can you? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"**Akashi-kun isn't someone who would break his promise like that." –Kuroko Tetsuya.**

* * *

_Akashi grabbed the ball, then he dribbled the ball for a shoot. He stopped after he was near enough with the ring, the ball released itself from Akashi and went to the ring._

_It didn't go in._

_He panted, his sweats dripping down to the floor. He wiped the sweats with his hand._

_Akashi looked up to the sky, it was sunset already. The scene was truly fascinating. Bangs hiding his eyes—no, __**eye**__. He gritted his teeth, his hand gripping his shorts. _

"_Oi, Akashi." He looked at his right, finding the tanned navy haired teenager spinning the ball with his finger. "Why are you still out here playing basketball?" Aomine frowned. "...You can't play right now."_

_Akashi didn't respond. But, he asked Teiko's ace. "Why are you out here, Aomine?"_

"_.. Just taking a walk, then I found you here."_

_No._

_That was a lie._

_Aomine Daiki was concerned of Akashi Seijuro—he guessed that he would play basketball._

"_..Akashi, let's go home. You can't play basketball right now.."_

_Akashi didn't answer._

_**You can't play it right now. You'll break yourself more than it is now, right? Am I'm right..Akashi?**_

* * *

"Play with me, for the last time."

The words stung them like lightning—thunder in the storm, the surging tempest. Frozen deeply in their tracks, each eye widening as their hands trembled. Besides the Generation of Miracles, their team mates also stopped from taking any step further after hearing the former captain of the famous team in Teiko.

On the blonde's cheek , rolled down his sweat. Kise gaped, eyes filled with disbelieving, his heartbeat slowly getting faster due to the shock—_panic. _"A-akashi-cchi.." His lips muttered down the red head's name. "What do you mean?"

His heterochromatic narrowed, almost glaring at Kaijo's ace. "I mean what I mean, Ryota."

"T-that's not it—"

"Oi, Akashi." Aomine grumbled, eyebrows furrowing as his fist met with the solid wall. Dark blue orbs glared at golden and red orbs. "_Last _time?! Don't joke with me, damnit!" Aomine's right hand gripped Akashi's collar.

Akashi raised one of his eyebrows, ".. That was not a joke, Daiki." He slapped away the tan hand. "If you did not hear that clear enough, I'll repeat that again. This is no joke; I want you, the Generation of Miracles.. to play with me, for the last time."

His teeth gritted, "Akashi, you can't be serious-! _Last _time, you say?!"

Midorima put his hand at Aomine's shoulder, "Aomine." He said. "Calm down.. "

"The hell could I freaking calm down!" Aomine shouted. "H-he's.. saying that he can't _play anymore!_ It's as if he .. gave up in basketball.. never ever playing again.." He mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear his voice. His voice broke a bit, "Like that time.."

Murasakibara stopped crunching his snacks, staring at Akashi. "Aka-chin.." Mumbling his name, the purple haired giant took a step closer to Akashi. "Why.. did you say that?"

"Akashi-kun.. _please _explain." The phantom player scrunched his eyebrows.

The rest of them besides of the Generation of Miracles stood there, unable to speak to interrupt their moment. It was tense, the atmosphere that is. And it felt like they're not welcome to interrupt, speak.

It looks like there was a wall between them with the Generation of Miracles.

They can't find any timing to run from the room—nor excuse themself even if they want to.

Even though they somehow feel 'unwelcome', the gut in their stomach said that they need to stay. That there is something that concerns them all.

Akashi frowned, his eyes closing. "I guess you do need an explanation, afterall." His hand reached out for his eye—the one which is still red, the original color of his eye. "But it will be very long." However, by the look of their facial expressions, they _don't _care. They just wanted an explanation. His heart lightened up, they care for him. "And I assume you're tired already." He turned his back at them, his back facing them. Not meeting any eyes. "Go home."

"Aka-chin—" Murasakibara frowned.

"We can stay here as long as we can." Aida Riko suddenly spoke. "Today's the start of our vacation after all."

"Y-yes. That's true!" Everyone said.

Masako spoke up, "And if we're tired, we would have fallen asleep right here or leave right away."

Once again, everyone agreed with her.

Reo glanced worriedly at his captain. "Sei-chan.. Please tell us. You didn't say anything about this. And we are your team."** Your comrades.**

Akashi still remain silent.

Kuroko frowned, "Akashi-kun." He said firmly. "Tell us."

He released a sigh, turning to face them. "Alright, "Akashi said. "If you all want to know that badly, come to my house tomorrow. You can all stay at a hotel here at Kyoto for the night. This concerns all of you, Seirin, Rakuzan, Yosen, Touo, Shutoku, and Kaijo."

"And.." Akashi breathed. "I'll tell you a hint, something that involves with the explanation. Because I guessed that you wouldn't be satisfied by this; Probably, I can't play basketball anymore after this. My eyesight is getting worser. I already predicted this would come, however I didn't think it would be this fast."

Their eyes widened. How could Akashi Seijuro's eyesight became worse? He.. doesn't he have the Emperor's Eye?

"That's all I could tell you right now." Akashi finished.

They frowned, not satisfied.

"Akashi, is this somehow connected to.. before?" Midorima said.

Akashi nodded.

Before? What did they mean by that?

Everyone except for the Generation of Miracles wondered the same thing.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow. " The red head said. "I promise. Now go home all of you."

* * *

After arriving at the hotel, they went to their rooms.

Kuroko and Kagami went outside to buy some meals.

"Can we trust him?" Kagami ate his burger while walking to the hotel. "I mean.. he doesn't look like he would tell us everything tomorrow." He looked at his shadow, "What do you think, Kuroko? You know him more than me."

Kuroko put on his blank face. "Kagami-kun, please don't eat like a pig on the middle of the road."

Feeling insulted, Kagami retorted. "S-shut up, Kuroko!"

The teal haired teenager chuckled, blank face again. "Don't worry, Kagami-kun." He said, reassuring. "Akashi-kun isn't someone who would break his promise like that. If he says everything, then he will."

"..You guys are seriously close, huh.."

"Were." Kuroko corrected.

The tiger frowned, munching his burger again. "What did Aomine mean by 'like that time'? Did something happen so that Akashi somehow .. hated basketball for real?"

"Well, they blossomed.. but that's not the thing Aomine-kun meant. Something happened after they blossomed, and it's not a pleasant memory too." Kuroko explained. "It was before I quit the basketball team."

"Kagami-kun." He looked up at him. "Please listen to the story, I won't be repeating to the senpais."

Kagami sweatdropped. "So after this, I'll have to tell them?!"

"Of course. I'm quite sure everyone is curious about this. And probably, the others—Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun and Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun are telling their team mates the same thing." Kuroko said. "Now please listen."

"It was an accident."

"_Aka-chin!"_

"_Akashi!"_

"_Akashi-cchi!"_

"_Akashi-kun..!"_

_Red liquid came out from the red head's body, especially.. his head._

_To their terror, Akashi didn't respond._

Kuroko clenched his hands. "The ambulance came, thankfully. His life was saved. No danger at all." He hid his eyes under his teal bangs, "But a tragedy came, he lost his eyesight because of a dysfunctional cells, If I'm not mistaken." He sighed. "It's because of the accident but it may because he used his Emperor's Eye too much."

"I said that each Generation of Miracles have common weakness, too strong for their own good and ends up destroying their body, right? It's the same case with Akashi-kun."

"In recovery, he can't play basketball. And with his left eye gone, after being gouged out, he can't see very well with just one eye. Playing Basketball at that time was impossible. Months after that, Akashi received a donation of a cornea, colored in golden. Which makes him the heterochromatic like he is right now. He was able to play basketball again. "

"But, he's colorblind. However, because of that, in his left eye, he can detect people's movement accurately like an animal. "

Kagami widened his eyes.

The teal haired shook his head. "But that almost didn't change anything. What if he use his Emperor's Eye too much again? True that if he gets another eye donation, it maybe saved but each of the Generation of Miracles have their own weakness. So it's.. possible if he loses his eyesight completely. Going Blind."

Kuroko's eyes met with Kagami's red fiery ones.

"He may won't be able to play basketball, ever again."

"_Akashi, please stop. You're still in recovery."_

"_Akashi, you can't play it right now."_

"_..You'll hurt yourself.. no, not __physically__, but mentally."_

"_I know you like basketball, Akashi-cchi. But stop.. you can't right now."_

"_Aka-chin, let's go home and eat some snacks."_

_**Or else, you'll break more.**_

The wind blows, almost as if it voiced out to him the sound of despair. The mystery was revealed, almost like the tiger opened the pandora box and voiced out the truth. The wall between Generation of Miracles and them—the team mates.. it looks like.. it became larger. Solid. Unbreakable.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

A/N; If you are still confused about the explanations, I'll give you the link where the person voiced out her theory and I agreed to it /shot/

nemophila . tumblr post/44114812692/nooopantsss-if-you-look-closely-a t-akashis-eye

If the link won't work, google; nemophila akashi seijuro eye theory.

Damn, I hate explaining things like that! Because science is not my thing, writing details too! ARRGGH

I know that this is against the canon, but hey, it's fanfiction I can do whatever I would like to do! HAHAHAHA /shot/

I hope you enjoyed.. I love the angst hehe.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warnings; EPIC FAIL OF ENDING_**

**_Final_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**"Playing together again?"**

* * *

Akashi looked outside of the window, the bright light stars illuminated the dark sky night. Screech of cars, light from the pole on the city. He looked, and heard at all of them.

He guessed that his former team mates are telling their team his past.

It's fine. He was the one who made the ruckus after all.

But sharing his past..

Oh well, he agreed to tell them all of it.

Bringing his right hand to his right eye, the redhead clicked his tongue, as he flinched.

"I can't play anymore?" He cursed. "Even though I'm absolute, I guess there's the time when I'll finally fall." Facing the truth with irritation, depression, Akashi laid on his bed.

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell them."

* * *

Morning came.

Their cellphones rang.

A text message from Akashi.

_In 1 hour._

Simple like that.

But they know that's Akashi.

They can't be late.

Hurrying to the bathroom, they washed their faces, showered in a few minutes, get dressed, forcefully (or not) waking up their teammates who grumbled at the morning light, still yet awake.

"We don't have any time." Kuroko said to Kagami.

"Wake up, Takao." Midorima said to Takao. "And wake up the others as well."

"Everyone, please wake up!" Momoi said, Aomine yawned as he continued. "Akashi said we have to get there in 1 hour.."

"Wake up, everyone!" Kise shouted, earning a kick from Kasamatsu for being loud in the morning. "Akashi-cchi ordered me to wake all of you! We have to get there in 1 hour or else!" He cried sympathetically.

As for Murasakibara, he woke up lazily. Himuro, who woke up way earlier than him, saw the text and was the one to announce the team since Murasakibara was still half awake.

* * *

"Seems like you all manage to make it in time." Akashi raised his eyebrows amused.

Chuckling at them, who are tired from running all the way to his house (and almost got lost.) Akashi invited them in. "Come in."

Midorima twitched his eyes, "Akashi. Fulfill your promise you made yesterday."

"First of all, I would like to ask you. Did you tell them about my past in Teiko?" Akashi asked while they nodded. "Then it cuts thing short."

"After all of you heard, yes, I can't see colors. But I can predict one's movement because of that. As for now, it seems that the cells in my right eye is starting to get dysfunctional. Every humans have their own limit, and even I have my own. Recently, I feel I'm a bit off."

"... So you're at your limit." Aida Riko deduced.

Akashi nodded. "Very true. It's not very long that I will... lose my eyesight."

"Bullshit!" Kagami roared. "So you're going to quit basketball because of that?!"

".. Sit down Kagami Taiga, I'm not done talking."

"You can just get two eyes donation, and a normal one! So what if you couldn't use your Emperor's Eye?"

He glared. "No one is allowed to talk like that to me. Now sit down or else." Akashi finished. "It's true what Kagami Taiga said, yes, I could just not use my Emperor's Eye. However, it's too late. Soon, I believe, I'm going to fall."

"That's why... I want us, the Generation of Miracles to participate in this Spring Break, for the last time I'll be playing like that with you guys."

The Generation of Miracles widened their eyes. "Playing,.. together again?"

"If you do not wish to, I'll force you. "They flinched, and nodded. "And I will need the permission from your teams."

"Akashi-cchi, that is-"

Kasamatsu sighed. "It's fine by us. Kise, just this once."

"Muro-chin..." Murasakibara whined. "Coach..?"

They sighed. "Alright."

"..." Aomine twitched.

"Do whatever you like bastard." Hearing the response, Aomine sighed.

"... I will take this as your daily requests, Midorima. " Otsubo said.

Akashi chuckled. Then he glanced at Kuroko, who stood there silently. "Tetsuya, you haven't said any words. What is your decision?"

Kuroko flinched, opening his mouth to reply. "I..."

He recalled something.

* * *

_After having Aomine hating basketball, Kuroko's play of basketball was no good. His passes are inaccurate. And lately, Kuroko can't keep up with a happy smile._

_He was confused._

_Did he love basketball? Or not?_

_"Can you stand?" Akashi Seijuro's hand reached up to the bluenette who had fall. The audiences roars were heard by their ears. _

_Kuroko looked at the reached up hand to him. "Yes. I can." Taking the hand, the boy was pulled by the red head. He regained his balance soon. _

_Akashi glanced at him, "..I'm sorry, Kuroko." _

_His teal eyes widened._

_"Teikou member change."_

* * *

Kuroko clenched his fist.

_**"I hate our play style."**_

So it's obvious that he's going to say no right?

But, one thought changed his thought.

_"I cannot play basketball again. This is the last game."_

He took a deep breath. "... Yes."

* * *

The last game went well.

Even though objections had been made- when they fought their team mates.

But they won.

The Generation of Miracles had their glory back.

At the end of the game, when the whistle chirped.

Akashi smiled.

"Fight!" He recalled Aomine shouting that to him.

"Let's win this."

"... And have fun."

Aomine had smiled.

They all had smiled.

Akashi was glad they got to play together again.

He felt a pain in his eyes.

And his sight was gone.

* * *

**Ending;**

He sat there on the white sheets of bed.

His eyes bandaged.

The door opened, revealing his comrades.

"... Hello." He said calmly.

They smiled sadly at him. "We'll meet again at the court, someday."

"That was our promise, wasn't it?"

Chuckling, he replied.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N; Holy shit... X'D I can't believe the chapter I wrote is THIS short.. THIS IS THE ENDING

God damnit I didn't have any idea to write basketball matches =w=;; Am I'm still allowed in this fandom? /killed/ SO YEAH BA BAY GUYS

And thanks for all the support, though this story sucks so bad ohmyglob ;;;;; ~~~~~ ;;;;;;


End file.
